When It Happens
by Jacobblackroxsmysoxs
Summary: Leah Clearwater is stuck. Stuck in a relationship with a man she no longer loves, stuck in a rut of familiarity and safety. Right as she gives up all hope, Jacob Black enters the picture. How will he impact the life she thought she wanted? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Just a story that popped into my head while I was supposed to be doing homework =). I own nothing blah blah blah.**

**So this a All Human Jacob/Leah pairing. It may be a bit OOC but I will try not to get too extreme. Leah and Sam are 20, Jacob is 19. I absolutely love Jacob and Leah and I absolutely HATE Bella and Nessie. Breaking Dawn caused me to become Team Tyler's Van! That is one sexy van=P. Now on with the show. Reviews are always loved. **

"_A father is someone who can take the place of all others, _

_but whose place no one else can take"_

The beaming sun shone right through the peak in my curtains and directly into my face. I grumbled and turned over, bringing the pillow I was resting on over my face. I laid there for a few more minutes before I heard voices downstairs. Intrigued I sat up slowly and strained my ears to listen more closely. _Damn,_ I thought and jumped out of bed. Not caring that I was wearing nothing but a pink tank top and some tiny boy shorts.

I rushed out of my room and into the kitchen to find Sam trying to aid my mother with breakfast. Sam was obviously struggling to keep a smile in his face while my mother looked about ready to murder him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked him, annoyance in my voice. His face lit up when he saw I was up.

"Just thought I'd come help out your mom. Seth and you hardly ever help her with breakfast, I figured she could use the extra hands," he said. My mother snorted loudly. I shot her a warning look. Sam ignored my mom's snort and came to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Leah here are some pancakes, save some for Seth," she said. "I am headed to work. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Bye mom, thanks," I said, talking a seat at the table.

"Bye Mrs. Clearwater," Sam said politely.

"Goodbye Samuel," she said coldly. Once she was out the door I turned to Sam.

"What the hell?" I demanded.

"I need to win her over again, Lee-Lee," he said, taking a bite out of a pancake.

"I will not be surprised if she never forgives you," I grumbled. "She is pissed I don't hate you too." I looked down at the plate of pancakes in front of me. _I forgave him_ I told myself. _I am over it, he apologized for it. It was a one time thing. _

"I don't blame her. You should hate me too," he said, taking my hand. I cringed slightly at his touch.

Seth walked into the kitchen. Once he saw Seth his happy face turned into a deep frown.

"Oh the dog is here," he mumbled.

"Seth!" I hissed. Will this hostility never go away. Its been almost seven months.

"Oh come on, Lee," Seth snapped. "The guy sleeps with your cousin and you just sit there and take it? What the hell I thought you were better than that." I glanced at Sam who paled significantly. Instead of scolding Seth I simply looked back down at my pancakes.

"Whatever, Lee," Seth said, standing up. "You deserve better than this jerk. You are going to realize that soon." Seth retreated to his room and slammed the door. This outburst was not uncommon. Seth and my mom couldn't stand to be in the same room as Sam after what he had done.

Seven months ago my cousin Emily was visiting. We went down to a huge party at First Beach with Sam. The three of us got completely wasted. The next morning I woke up to find Sam and Emily naked together in the guest room. Sam claimed he didn't remember anything. I was furious at first, I refused to speak to him for a week. Then suddenly my father had a heart attack and died. Suddenly I was all alone. I was depressed and didn't know where to turn. So I went to Sam and he was there for me through everything just like he had been before the whole Emily thing. I needed to feel needed and Sam gave me that. He was so desperate not to lose me. I have been with him for five years. He was familiar to me and the thought of losing him along with my father was unbearable. So I took him back, convincing myself that it didn't change anything. It was just a mistake and we still loved each other completely. Truthfully I knew I didn't believe that. I knew I would never love Sam in the same way, which was why I allowed my family to talk to him the way they did. But something inside of me refused to let him go. For now I needed him, even if I didn't love him. I was afraid I'd always feel this way. I don't know how to function without him, and I didn't know if I could ever try.

I was stuck in this hole of familiarity. My life with Sam was safe. He wanted to get married, but I was reluctant. The part that was the most painful is he believed I had forgiven him, he began acting the way he did before the whole thing. And I was too afraid of losing him I never said anything. I, Leah Clearwater, had turned into a push over.

"Well, Lee-Lee, I got to get going," Sam said standing up. "I'm meeting up with Jared."

I simply nodded, still lost in my own mind.

"We are just going to hang out at his house," he said.

"Wait, we were supposed to spend the day in Port Angeles," I said. "You are ditching me again?"

"Come on, Lee-Lee," Sam said. "I haven't hung out with Jared in so long. I promise tomorrow we will go."

"No forget it," I snapped, standing up. "I'll just go alone." Sam grabbed my arm and yanked me to him.

"You can't go to Port Angeles alone," he warned. I freed my hand from his grasp.

"Watch me," I hissed, then turned and walked to my room, slamming to door shut. I stood there trying calm myself down until I heard the front door open and close. I slid down my down and hugged my knees to my chest. I looked up to my picture of my dad on my nightstand and felt the tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Daddy," I whispered. "I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nope I still don't own anything. **

"_Hope is the most exciting thing in life and if you honestly believe that love is out there, it will come. And even if it doesn't come straight away there is still that chance all through your life that it will." _

I walked though La Push in a daze. After the fight with Sam I got dressed in a hurried out the door before Seth could give me another lecture on why I should dump Sam. It was warm outside, being early July. I continued walking down the street. I suddenly realized the path I was on would ultimately lead to Jared's house. Not wanting to look like a stalking girlfriend I turn the corner.

I was familiar with this street. It was where my best friends used to live. Rebecca and Rachel were the daughters of Billy Black, one of my father's best friends. Both of the had escaped La Push and left for college. I unfortunately opted out of leaving for college so I could stay close to Sam. Instead I took classes at the local community college. I hated thinking about how much I gave up for Sam. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid.

"AHHHHH," I shouted frustrated, burying my hands in my long hair.

"You okay?" a deep voiced asked from behind me. I spun around to find Rachel and Rebecca's annoying little brother staring at me with a eyebrow raised. Only he wasn't the annoying little brother anymore. He definitely grew up standing at about 6'7. There he stood wearing only a pair of jeans and shoes. His muscular upper body was right there for me to view and it had various small smears of grease across it. His face had matured also. I examined from his hard jaw line to his black eyes to his short black hair.

"Jacob?" I asked in astonishment. "What happened to you"

"It's called growing up, Clearwater," he smirked. "Like something you see?"

"You wish," I mocked. "But seriously you are buff are you on steroids or something?"

Jacob let out a laugh, and I felt myself getting hotter. I couldn't believe _Jacob Black_ was having this effect on me. I remember when the twins and I would tie him up and put makeup on him.

"So how've you been Leah?" Jacob asked, leaning against a car in his driveway and crossing his arms. I tried not to focus on the rippling muscled in his arms.

"Me? Uh oh yeah," I cleared my throat. "I've been okay."

"Still with Uley?" he asked. I looked into his dark eyes. _Bad move, Leah!_

"Yeah, Sam and I are still…" I trailed off. "So what are you doing?"

"Fixing my car," he said, standing up and gesturing to the piece of medal next to him.

"Your car?" I laughed.

"Hey don't mock my baby," he playfully scolded. He walked over to the front of the car and leaned under the hood. I stood there on the street looking like an idiot. I really didn't want to go home so instead to made my way across the driveway and stood next to him.

"What's that?" I asked, smiling. He looked up at me and smiled back. _Oh god, look at that smile._

"The battery," he said, sitting up straight and leaning against the car, facing me.

"And what's that?" I asked, pointing to something else.

"The alternator," he smiled.

"What's that?" I asked again, unable to hide the huge grin on my face.

"The fuel injection," he said shaking his head.

"And what-"

"Okay, okay," he chuckled. "You don't have to pretend you are interested in this so you can spend more time with me."

"Why would I want to spend time with you?" I defended myself.

"Cause you find me devilishly handsome," he smirked.

"Ha you wish," I scoffed. "I'm just fucking bored and there is no one else to bother except dirty, sweaty you."

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked, wiping his hands on a rag, ignoring my comment on his cleanliness. _You like the dirty and sweaty._ Shut up inner mind!

"Don't know," I shrugged, not pleased about talking about Sam while I was trying to forget about him. "What about you. Are you still with that Swan girl?" I remember Rachel complaining about Jacob's annoying girlfriend.

"Bella?" he said. "Naw. That ended a while ago. Yeah she has a kid now."

"What?" I said shocked. She was the police chief's daughter!

"Yeah with that Cullen guy, Edward," Jacob laughed shaking his head. "Completely dysfunctional couple but whatever."

"What did she have?"

"A girl. Named it Renesmee. Yeah my thought exactly," he said noticing the disgusted look on my face when he said the kid's name.

"So what happened?" I wanted to know. "Between you two. You were pretty obsessed with her."

"Things just changed. I was with her for like two years and the flame just burned out so I ended things," he said.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Well yeah," he said. "Things didn't feel the same anymore."

I just nodded my head. I wish it were that easy for me. "Well I should get going," I said.

"What my company too much for you to handle?" he laughed.

"Too boring actually," I said. I turned and began walking back towards me house. At the corner I allowed myself to glance back at Jacob's house. I saw him staring straight at me. Our eyes met and we simply stared at each other for a few seconds before I tore my eyes away and proceeded down the street.

I had a funny feeling in my stomach. One of excitement, fear, and hope. I tried to push the thought out of my mind, but I knew the last time I felt like this was when Sam and I first began dating.

_You're in deep shit, Clearwater, _I thought as I tried to stop myself from smiling like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I absolutely love the support you guys give me, it keeps me going. So here is chapter three. **

**And I still own nothing except this delicious batch of brownies next to me=)**

"_Love comes to those who still hope even though they've been disappointed, to those who still believe even though they've been betrayed, to those who still love even though they've been hurt before."_

Its been four days since I ran into Jacob, and since then my mind has found a way to always think back to our small encounter. I didn't understand why I kept replaying everything he did over and over again. I needed to get a hold of myself. I mean this is Jacob we are talking about. Jacob Black.

I finally told myself I was just shocked at how much he had grown and I would eventually forget all about him. I prayed to myself it would become reality and I would just forget about Jacob.

I was sitting on the couch with Sam, watching some terrible show on VH1.

"Is that okay?" Sam asked, ripping me from my memory of Jacob's naked upper body.

"Sorry what?" I asked, turning to Sam who had a annoyed look on his face.

"I was saying we should go to dinner with Jared and Kim tonight. Jared has been talking about all of us getting together. He thinks you will really like Kim," Sam told me. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. I've known Kim my entire life, we weren't friends or anything but I knew who she was and I was certain we would not click. She was a boring, quiet girl who mostly just hid behind the guy she was dating. _On second thought, maybe we will get along._

"I don't know," I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest and staring straight at the television. I hoped Sam would let it go, but being Sam..

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked. I let out a sigh and leaned my head back on the couch.

"It's a I don't know," I said. "I mean you three are all friends and it will be awkward for me."

"You are friends with Jared," Sam stated.

"Wrong. You are friends with Jared. We exchange hellos and that's about it. We are hardly BFF's," I grumbled.

"Well if you put in an effort to become friends with him, then maybe you wouldn't feel so awkward around him," Sam huffed. I turned sideways to him, I wished I was strong enough to just punch him and tell him to go to hell.

"Its not like you put an effort to get to know my friends," I snapped. "Oh wait, I take that back. You get to know my friends really well." Sam's face turned hard in a second.

"Leah," he stared, clenching his fists. "I thought we were over this."

"Whatever," I shook my head.

"No not whatever," Sam growled. "We are trying to work past this. I said I was sorry. We can't put it behind us if you and your family bring it up every three seconds!"

We sat there in silence for a while. My heart was screaming at me that this was the opportune moment to just tell him the truth and end things. But my stupid mind was reminding me that he was all I had. I had already given up so much for him, why waste it all now. I just kept telling myself I'd be happier with him than without him.

"I'm not feeling good," I lied. "Maybe we could go tomorrow or something, when I'm feeling better."

Sam turned to me, concern written on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Headache," I lied. "I'm going to just lay down. I will call you later okay."

"Okay, Lee-Lee," he said, giving me a kiss. I forced myself to kiss him back, ignoring the horrible feeling I felt whenever he kissed me. "I love you."

"You too," I said, offering him a small smile. I never told him I loved him anymore, instead I always answered back with 'you too.' He never seemed to notice.

Once Sam was gone, my thoughts trailed off to how he really did not notice much about me anymore. When I was upset, Sam never asked me what was wrong. Instead things were mostly about him, which was weird since he was supposed to be making things up to me. I struggled to find the exact spot when I stopped being myself, and became a codependent wimp.

I felt my phone vibrate on the coffee table next to me. Great its probably Sam. I reached over and flipped my phone open, I had a text from an unknown number.

**Guess who =)**

What the hell? Great now I was getting stalker text messages.

**Who is this? **I texted back.

**You need to guess, Lee!**

I was so not in the mood for games. It was probably one of Seth's stupid friends, dared by Seth to mess with me. Instead of responding I shut my phone and laid back down in the couch. Right as I got comfortable my phone began ringing. Without looking at the caller id I answered.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"LEAH!" Rachel's voice rang from the other line. "Girl what's up?"

"Rach, hey how are you?" I smiled, happy to hear from my best friend.

"Fine, fine. Listen I only got a second but you need to tell me what the hell is going on over there?" she said with excitement.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"What am I talking about?!" she mocked. "I don't know, how about starting with why my brother called begging for your number."

"What?" I practically screamed, sitting up straight from the couch.

"Yeah the dofus had this whole story on how he needed to get a hold of Seth and he wasn't answering his phone or whatever. So spill, what the hell are you doing with my baby brother? I mean it's unexpected but I am just glad you finally dumped Sam. Oh jeeze Lee, if you and Jake get married-"

"Whoa hold on!" I shouted over her. "I am still with Sam and I am definitely not with your brother. God, Rach he is your _brother!_"

"Wait what?" she asked. "But he….. So you're still with Sam?"

"Yeah, we are doing great," I said through my teeth. "Better than ever."

"What the fuck! Then why did Jake want your number!"

"Maybe he really does need to get a hold of Seth," I offered, I was smiling from ear to ear. "I should get going in case he calls. Seth is probably late for their date or something."

"Damn and I got all excited. Well I will call you later then," Rachel said. "Bye."

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone and immediately texting Jacob back.

**Nice try, Jake.**

**Damn it I knew I shouldn't have trusted Rachel. So whassup?**

**Nothing just at home. What the hell do u want?**

**At home with who?**

**Y u planning on coming to kill me?**

**Who u with, Lee?**

**No one, nosey! **I texted back.

**Good come outside!**

I reread the text three times, completely confused. I slipped on my shoes and walked outside to find Jacob leaning against his motorcycle. Looking delicious in jeans, and a white T-shirt and a priceless grin on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you stalking me now?" I asked him.

"I was bored, so I decided to bother you like you bothered me," he smiled.

"You realize how creepy it was that you asked your sister for my number then randomly showed up at my house, do I need to get a restraining order?"

"Stop pretending like you didn't miss me," he smiled. "You have probably been thinking about me nonstop for the last four days."

"Cocky much?" I asked sarcastically. "But really what do you want?"

"Let's go for a ride," he said, tilting his head towards his motorcycle.

"No way," I stated, turning to walk back into the house.

"Afraid you're master, oops I mean boyfriend, will disapprove?" he mocked.

"Excuse me?" I hissed, whipping around to face him. The smirk in his face only made me angrier.

"You heard me," he challenged. "I guess I thought you were still that girl who did what she wanted, suppose I was wrong."

"I do what I want," I told him. "And it just so happens I don't want to get on that disgusting thing with the likes of you."

"Oh so you are scared," he said, nodding his head. "Okay well bye then." He got onto his motorcycle and was about to start it. I bit my lip contemplating my next move.

"What!" I shouted. "Just one ride. And if you kill me I swear I will come back and haunt you." Jacob smiled widely at me and gestured for me to sit on the back of the bike.

I walked over to the bike and slowly climbed on, staying as far away from him as possible.

Jacob placed his helmet on my head. "You need to hold on to me tight, okay?" he said.

"Wait, you don't have a helmet?" I asked. Wrapping my arms around his torso. I tried not to concentrate on the muscles I felt under his thin shirt.

"Nope. Don't worry I won't need it." he smiled.

"Just go slow okay?" I said. "I don't want to be held responsible for you getting hurt because you were too stupid to bring another helmet."

"Sure, sure," he said before starting the bike and leading us down the street in a blur. I held on tighter to him. I had never been on a motorcycle before and I had to admit the adrenaline was amazing. I felt so free on the back of Jacob's motorcycle.

He leaded us through La Push. I had lived here my entire life and I never noticed how beautiful it truly was until I experienced it from this perspective. I pulled myself closer to Jacob and for the moment allowed myself to believe that I was really free. That this was reality and my current life was nothing but a distant memory.

I don't know how long we rode, but I was disappointed when he pulled into the beach parking lot and came to a stop. I awkwardly unwrapped my arms from his torso and pulled the helmet off. I got off the bike and he followed after me.

"Thanks for that," I said, handing him the helmet.

"Sure thing," he smiled. "You seemed like you needed an escape the other day."

"That was a really great way to escape," I said. "And it was the perfect excuse to see me again."

"You caught me," Jacob chuckled. "But really admit it you were counting the hours until you would see me again. Don't be embarrassed I have that effect on most girls. Its my charming personality and hot body."

"I honestly think you have brought cockiness to a new all time high, Black," I teased.

"Come on I want to show you something," He said, taking my hand. Once we were proceeding down the beach, he let go of me and I felt cold. I shook the thoughts from my head. I love Sam, I love Sam, I told myself over and over.

He led me down the beach then into the forest. "Black are you planning on killing me because really the forest is so tacky," I teased.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand again and leading me over a small hill. On the other side of the hill I saw a small secluded part of the beach which was hidden by trees.

"Wow," I said looking at the small secret spot. "How did you find this place?"

"Wandering around one day," he said, sitting on the sand, I copied him and sat on the sand as well. "You like it?"

"Its amazing," I said. "Why are you showing me this?"

Jacob turned to me, tilting his head. "I don't know. It seems like you need a place to escape to, so I decided we would share this place."

"Thanks, Jake," I said, looking out to the sea. "My dad would have loved this place."

"My dad and I really miss him. He was a great guy," Jacob said.

"Yeah he was," I said looking down. "Its weird not having him around."

"You never get used to not having them around," Jacob said softly.

"Your mom was amazing," I told him. "I miss her too."

Jacob laid back in the sand and looked up to the sky. Soon I laid back as well. For the longest time we just laid there in silence, just staring up at the sky letting our minds wander anywhere. I stole a glance at Jacob. I wondered how he knew this was exactly what I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Anything you recognize, I do not own, but I wish I did.**

"_He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last forever:  
I was wrong."_

"Where the hell have you been sneaking off to?" Sam yelled at me.

"None of your damn business!" I screamed back. "I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"What are you hiding from me, Leah?" he demanded.

"Why would I be hiding something?" I growled. "I'm not you!"

"What has gotten into you?" he screamed at me. "You take off for hours without telling anyone where you are going. Are you cheating on me? Is it revenge for sleeping with Emily?"

"How dare you?" I hissed. "How fucking dare you Sam? I don't accuse you of cheating every time you sneak off, even though you have a HISTORY of cheating on me!"

Sam looked stunned at my outburst. I had just returned from the beach. Jacob and I met there almost everyday. Spending time with Jacob made my life easier to deal with. It didn't take long for Sam to begin suspecting things, but for once I didn't care what he thought. I was going to do what I wanted.

"Whatever the hell your problem is I suggest you get over it and soon," Sam said, coming to stand directly in front of me. "I am not a man who will put up with a lot of bull shit!"

"No that's me," I hissed, glaring back at Sam.

"If I find out you are screwing someone behind my back, I swear I will not stick around," he told me, his voice low and dangerous. "And as much as you would like to tell yourself you don't, you know you need me."

"No I don't," I told him. Sam grabbed me by the shoulders and brought me so his face was centimeters away from his.

"Oh yes you do," he growled. "You will never find anyone who will put up with all your baggage and bull shit. You aren't easy to love, Lee-Lee, but I love you. I suggest you don't forget that."

"Fuck you, Sam," I whispered.

"You don't do that anymore, honey," he snarled as he released me. "I will see you tomorrow, maybe by then you will have your priorities straight." With that Sam left me standing in the middle of my room.

I stood there, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to keep the tears away. No, I will not cry for him. He didn't deserve my tears. He didn't deserve me. So why was I so intend on stay with him?

I ran out of my house, not bothering to grab a jacket even though it was late evening and it was pouring rain outside. I ran down the street, taking the familiar path I had walked so often in the last few weeks. I prayed he was home.

I ran to the front door and rang the doorbell once. I was completely soaked now and it didn't help I was wearing only shorts and a lose fitting tank top. Finally Jacob opened to door, looking with concern and confusion at me.

"Hey," I said, thanking the rain for hiding my tears. "You busy?"

"Leah," he said, taking my hand and leading me into the house. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Its stupid," I said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come. I'm so stupid. Everything is just so fucked up ever since my dad died! I don't want to need him!"

Jacob grabbed a blanket and wrapped me in it, then hugged me to him. I finally allowed my tears to fall. "Its okay, Lee, everything is going to be okay."

"I am such a messed up freak," I said, hugging him back. "I hate needing him."

Jacob led us over to the couch and sat us down, keeping his arms wrapped around me. I rested my head on his chest and hugged him back. Jacob held me until I finally got my tears under control and pulled out of his grasp.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled.

"Its okay, Lee, you are under a lot of stress I get that," he said. "And I am honored that you chose to come to me. I have been told I am excellent at consoling women."

"Screw you Black," I laughed. "If you tell anyone about this minor breakdown, I swear I will make sure you won't be consoling anymore women."

"Sure, sure," he said. "You know you don't need him right?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sam. You said you needed him. You don't. You can do better."

"You don't understand," I mumbled. "We need each other. Its complicated."

"Only because you're making it that way."

"You don't know anything about Sam and I," I hissed. "I-I love him."

"Then why did you hesitate?" he asked.

"What?"

"To say you loved him, you hesitated. I know you are lying because you do this thing with your nose whenever you lie," he said. "You have been doing that since we were kids."

"You are insane," I said, pulling away from his grasp and wrapping the blanket around me tighter. I noticed the storm outside was in full throttle now.

"If you don't love him-"

"I do love him okay," I snapped at him. "Sam is my future, end of story."

Jacob let out a sigh. "Okay, Lee," he said. We sat there listening to the rain hitting the windows and the cracking of thunder.

"Its getting late, I should probably go," I said, standing up. I was still soaked and freezing.

"Whoa no way," Jacob said, grabbing my arm. "It's a full on storm out there, you aren't going anywhere."

"Excuse me, mom. But I need to get home. I am freezing cold and this stupid storm is only going to get worse."

"Then you will stay here," he smiled. "Come on, you can't just go waltz out there like its all sunny, you aren't invincible." I looked out the window, it was almost completely dark and the rain was pouring and the winds were blowing hard.

"I don't know how, but this is all somehow your fault," I glared at him.

"Here," he said, walking to a closet and pulling out a box. "These are some of Rach and Rebecca's clothes. You should change before you catch a cold. What the hell were you thinking running out in a storm wearing butt shorts and a tank top?"

"Shut up, Black," I warned. I opened the box and dug through it. I pulled out a pair of short gym shorts and a shirt with a peace sign on it. "Hey these are mine!"

"Well it must be your lucky day, you were reunited with one of those skimpy outfits you parade around in and you are stuck in a house all alone with me," he smirked.

"Where's Billy?" I asked

"Visiting one of his cousins," Jacob said. "Won't be back till Sunday."

"Great," I sighed. "Well keep your paws to yourself, Black." I turned and went to the bathroom to change. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, which thankfully wasn't damaged in the rain. I dialed my home number.

"Leah?" my mom answered in a panicked voice.

"Hey mom," I said. "I am fine, I'm at…..a friend's house." I prayed she wouldn't ask what friend.

"What friend?" Damn it!

"Just a friend mom," I said.

"Leah Christine Clearwater, tell me where you are," she said in her mom voice.

"I was taking a walk when the storm hit and I was by the Black's house, so I came here," I mumbled.

"You are with Jacob?" she asked. She must have known Billy was out of town.

"Yeah," I said. "Mom, please don't-"

"I won't tell Sam," she promised. "Jacob is a nice boy. He helps his father a lot."

"Yes I am well aware of how much of a saint Jacob is," I said sarcastically.

"Well he may not be entirely a saint," my mom suggested. "You know what I mean."

"Oh my God! Mom that's so wrong, what is wrong with you," I asked shocked. "You're-you're a mom, that's gross! Ew my ears are burning."

"Well Leah, its just I think you and Jacob would be wonderful together," she said hopefully.

"Sorry mom, but hell no!" I said. "Definitely not going to happen. He has the maturity of a five year old. I wouldn't doubt if he was calling all his friends right now and telling them he has a girl in his house!"

"He is a good boy, Leah," she said. "If you just gave him a chance-"

"No mom," I interrupted. "I love Sam. Listen I got to go, but I will call you later. If-if Sam calls just please……"

"I will tell him you are sleeping," she said.

"Thanks mom," I said. "Love you."

"Love you too honey. And tell Jacob thank you for me."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and hung my clothes on the towel rack to dry before walking outside to the living room. I noticed the house was much chillier than before. I saw Jacob standing in the kitchen.

"Oh hey I just got done calling all my friends to tell them there is a chick in my bathroom," he smirked.

"You were listening?" I accused.

"No, you just talk super loud," he smiled. "So what do you want to do?" Just as he asked that all the lights in the house went off.

"Great powers off," I said. It was pitch dark in the house. I almost jumped out of my skin when Jacob grabbed my hand. "Do you guys have candles?"

"We are guys, why would we have candles?" he asked.

"Flashlights then?"

"Um we had one, I think its in the garage though," he said.

"Well thanks a lot, oh great savior. How the hell are we supposed to see then?"

"We can feel our way around," I could tell he was smiling. His hand trailed up my arm.

"Get away you pervert!" I shrieked and jumped away from him. I heard him chuckle.

"Okay, okay," he said. "But really come on there are a bunch of blankets in my room and I can hear your teeth chattering from here." I felt his hand take mine again and he began leading us through the dark house. I bumped into a wall.

"Mother fucker!" I cursed. He simply laughed and led us into his room. He let go of my hand and I heard him shuffling around.

"Okay come on," he said, taking my hand again and pulling me until I felt the edge of the bed. "Nighty nite time for little Lee-Lee."

"Call me that again and I will knock your teeth out," I warned and climbed into his bed. Usually I would be more reluctant, but at the moment I was freezing and could no longer feel my feet.

"Alright since your highness is all settled in, I will be in my dad's room," he said. There was a flash of lightning followed by a loud thunder.

"Wait!" I said quickly. "I don't want you killing yourself trying to find your way through the house. Stay here, just on your side of the bed."

"Are you afraid of a little storm?" he asked.

"Fine, screw you. I was trying to be nice," I said. A few moments later I felt him climb into the bed with me. I placed a pillow between us.

"Must be pretty proud of yourself," he said into the darkness. "You got me in bed with you."

"Shut the fuck up, Black," I said before turning away from him. I was laying on the very edge of the bed, as far away from him as possible.

"Nite, nite Lee," he said. I grumbled back.

The truth was that ever since I was a child, I have been petrified of storms. My parents never knew where my fear originated from. Every time a bad storm would hit, I would wait it out in my father's arms. He was the only person who could comfort me during storms. No one else made me feel as safe as he did. Even as I got older, I still had to be near my father in times of storms. We would sit together, in the candlelight, and read or talk even if it was late at night. He never complained about having to stay near me, in fact I think he rather enjoyed it that I still needed him. There was never a storm in which I was not by my father's side.

Not even Sam could ever comfort me in the way my father did. I didn't feel safe with Sam. He would never be able to protect me the way dad did. Since my father's death, I had not been able to fall asleep during any storm. Not even the highest volume on my ipod could drown out the pounding of the rain and the shaking of the thunder. Each storm since my father's death I have spent crying, petrified, and wishing he could come back and sit with me like he used to. I have not been able to rest during a storm in almost eight months, until tonight when Jacob Black was next to me and I felt as safe as I did when in my father's presence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the supportive reviews!!! **

**I own nothing, in case you forgot.**

_"Letting go has never been easy, _

_but holding on can be as difficult. _

_Yet strength is measured not by holding on, _

_but by letting go."_

I woke up early the next morning. I had to look around before I remembered the events from the previous night. I sat up and saw Jacob fast asleep on the other side of his bed. I was happy we didn't wake up in each other's arms, that would have been way too weird.

I quietly slipped out of bed and looked outside. Thankfully the rain had stopped and the clouds were clearing already. As silent as possible, I gathered my clothes and left the house before Jacob could wake up.

It scared me how comfortable I was getting with him. It was really a waste of time that I was spending so much time with him. If I was smart I would just stay away. Sam was going to freak out when he found out I was with Jacob whenever I disappeared. Also I hoped Jacob wasn't misinterpreting our friendship. I liked Jacob a lot, but I was taken. I was with Sam, he was the one I would spend the rest of my life with. I just had to put gorgeous, caring, completely perfect Jacob Black out of my head.

As I walked home I played with my necklace. It was my father's wedding ring. My mom had given it to me as a way to remember my father. She said when I meet the one man who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I will give my father's ring to him. I always wore it around my neck. My mom had probably figured it would convince me to finally give up on Sam. In a way it had. I would never give my father's band to Sam. He wasn't the man who I felt deserved it. It confused me how I refused to give him the ring, but I still wouldn't leave him. I truly felt like I was going insane.

I walked into my house and found my mom preparing breakfast. Seth was seated at the table, looking at my mom with a strange face.

"What's up?" I asked him, sitting down at the table as well.

"Look at her," he said. I glanced at my mom who was stirring the pancake batter.

"Yeah so?"

"She's happy," he said. "She woke up humming and for once she isn't complaining about having to cook breakfast." It was true, since my father died my mom has hated cooking breakfast. My dad would always help her.

"Maybe she got some," I said, knowing it would freak out Seth.

"Leah! What the heck, that's our mom!"

"Chill out Seth, I know you have learned about the birds and the bees already. Or do you still think babies are dropped off by a stork?"

"I know where babies come from," Seth insisted. "But really, what do you think got into her?"

I had a feeling I knew why my mom was in such a good mood. But I prayed I was wrong.

"Leah, honey, I didn't hear you come in," my mom said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Seth. She looked at me with a huge smile on her face. "How was your night?"

"Yeah, Leah, how was your night?" Seth evilly smiled at me.

"Fine," I said.

"And how is Jacob?" my mom asked.

"Mom-"

"Jacob?" Seth said, coughing on some orange juice. "You were with Jacob?"

"Mom," I whined.

"Leah spent the night with Jacob," my mom announced happily.

"WHAT?" Seth shouted.

"No, no, no," I repeated. "Its not like that. I went for a walk and the storm hit and I went to Jake's and I got all wet-"

"Oh please stop!" Seth said, covering his ears. I looked at my mom, whose smile had widened. She is so twisted sometimes.

"Seth you are disgusting!"

"You are the one sharing your escapades at the breakfast table!"

"You better shut up before I punch you, twerp!"

"I was sitting here trying to enjoy-"

"Keep talking, loser see where it gets you-"

"-my pancakes and you waltz in here-"

"-no wonder no one likes you all you do is-"

"-and ruin my breakfast. Jacob is one of my-"

"-pretend like you know everything-"

"-friends and now he has to deal with my moody sister-"

"-you are so annoying, I swear you are not related to me-"

"-he will probably never talk to me again because I am-"

"-you were switched at birth by some drunken nurse who-"

"-RELATED TO A NUTCASE LIKE YOU!"

"-THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO RUIN MY LIFE!"

"QUIET DOWN!" my mom finally shouted. "Now Seth enjoy your pancakes and take time to realize this a good thing, maybe we will be rid of that lying son a bitch soon."

"Oh god," I said, burying my head in my hands. "For the last time its not like that! I am still with Sam!" I got up from the table and was on my way out.

"Great point mom, maybe we should invite Billy over more often," Seth said.

"Way ahead of you Seth, I was thinking-"

"You two," I yelled at them. "Need psychological counseling!"

"Really? We do?" Seth asked. I lunged at Seth, intent on taking out an eye. He jumped out of his chair and separated us by the table. We were just starting our game of cat and mouse when the doorbell rang.

"Come in," my mom yelled, looking at Seth and me in amusement.

"Hey gu…" Sam trailed off when he saw me trying to catch Seth. I guess it was somewhat shocking, I hadn't fought with Seth since my dad's death. This was the first time since, that I have reacted to one of his dumb remarks. I had to admit it felt good, kind of like I was finally moving on.

"Sorry Sam but I am in the middle of something," I said, finally jumping on Seth and causing both of us to go tumbling to the ground. I grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry," Seth squealed.

"Say 'Leah is the best big sister in all the land'" I ordered him.

"Are you kidding- ow ow ow- okay Leah is the best big sister in all the land!" he shouted, I released him and stood up with a triumphant smile in my face.

"Mom, what the hell?" Seth asked my mom, who still simply stood in the kitchen with a smile.

"That wasn't nice Leah," she said. "But its good to know the old you is resurfacing." With that she walked out of the kitchen and into her room.

"What has gotten into you?" Sam asked me.

"What?"

"You are all out of control now," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just never mind," he huffed. "So I told Jared we would meet up with him and Kim tonight."

"What why?"

"Because you keep making excuses," he said. "Be ready by six."

"Yes, master," I said sarcastically. Sam turned to face me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"We are not going to start this again are we?" he asked.

"Start what?" I said innocently. "Master."

"Stop being a smart-ass, Leah, please. Its so unattractive."

"I'm sorry I can't help it, I am just naturally smart," I told him. I saw Seth, hiding a smile while finishing his pancakes.

"Okay I will be back at six. By then you had better lost your attitude," Sam said.

"Don't count on it, master," I called after his retreating form. Once he was gone I sat down next to Seth. "Tonight is going to suck ass."

"Then don't go," Seth stated simply.

"Yeah, like he wouldn't tear down La Push looking for me, nice one."

"You have a secret hide out now don't you, maybe one located a few blocks away titled 'La Casa de Black."

"I have been annoying Jacob enough," I sighed. "I'm just going to have to endure this stupid dinner with Kim and Jared."

"Jared isn't that bad," Seth offered.

"Yeah he is okay, better than Paul anyways," I said, remembering Rachel's on again off again boyfriend and Sam's former best friend Paul.

"Too bad you and Paul were buddies," Seth said. "That's why Sam stopped hanging out with him. He got all insecure."

"That's so gross and Paul is dating my best friend."

"They still together?"

"No idea. Well I'm going to go take a shower and get your germs off me," I said standing up.

"Whatever, Lee, I am going to get you back next time."

"Keep dreaming, kid."

"Oh and Lee," Seth said. "Its good to have you back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Whooo two chapters at once!! Hope you enjoy it =P**

"_Flatter me, and I may not believe you. _

_Criticize me, and I may not like you. _

_Ignore me, and I may not forgive you. Encourage me, _

_and I will not forget you. _

_Love me and I may be forced to love you."_

"That wasn't even the worse part! Then they decided to go play pool and they left me alone with her. She didn't say a word. Then she tried to make conversation and asked me when Sam and I were getting married. I freak out and spilled my drink all over me so I walked around the rest of the night with a huge brown stain on my shirt because jackass Sam was too stubborn to take me home." I was in Jacob's garage ranting about the terrible double date Sam and I had with Jared and Kim. It was mostly terrible because I noticed how much Sam and I didn't match by comparing us to Kim and Jared.

"So you were the spilled drink person," Jacob smiled. He was working on his car while I was sitting on top of an old desk complaining to him.

"It was horrible," I said.

"I told you to come over and hang out here instead," he said. "But no 'Sam wants me to come.'"

"Wow that was a terrible impression of me," I said.

"No its not, its quite accurate."

"Okay I do not sound like a mixture of a duck and a three year old boy."

"Sorry to break it to you, but yeah you do."

"You are so annoying!"

"Hey I'm not the one who has been complaining for the last half hour."

"Well sorry for telling my supposed friend about my day," I hissed.

"Telling me about your day is 'oh it was nice, I went to dinner with my friends' not a huge rant on how screwed up your current relationship is."

"Fine I won't tell you anything anymore!"

"Lee, I'm kidding okay. I like hearing you rant about things, its entertaining."

"Good to know my problems amuse you, Black."

"But really I agree it was unfair for Sam to drag you to that."

"Whatever, I'm not listening to anything you have to say anymore," I huffed. Jacob laughed and turned back to his car. I began playing with the strings on my converse when I hear some people come in.

"Jake, man, what's up?" I heard someone call. I recognized the two boys who came in as Quil and Embry.

"Leah Clearwater," Quil said, seeing me. "What brings you here?"

"Oh hey Quil, you know oily dirty garages are my hang out."

"So this the reason you have been bailing on us, man," Quil said to Jacob. "To hang out with Uley's girlfriend."

"Good move, Jake," Embry said, patting Jacob on the back and smiling at me. "Stealing her right under Uley's nose!"

"Excuse me," I said. "Yeah right."

"Oh so Sam knows you are here?" Quil challenged.

"Yeah he does," I lied.

"Then why is he at the beach looking for you right now?" Embry asked. I stole a glance at my phone and noticed I had five unread messages from Sam.

"He probably forgot," I said.

"Geez Clearwater, you are still a horrible liar," Quil laughed. "Don't worry we won't tell your master where you have been hiding."

"I suggest you shut up before I shove this wrench up your ass, Ateara," I said.

"Dudes, shut up," Jacob finally said. "She will kick your ass so be careful."

"Ooooh Jake has had his ass kicked by Leah Clearwater," Quil teased. "How have you been Lee?"

"Just peachy," I answered. I had known Quil and Embry practically my entire life too. Our parents used to clump us together when we were little. I would never admit it aloud but I missed hanging out with Quil, Jake, and Embry.

"How are you and Sam?" Embry asked. I knew Embry was a good guy and he meant nothing by his comment. He wasn't into gossip so he probably hadn't heard about the Emily incident.

"Fine," I mumbled. "What are you two losers doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same question," Embry said. "I didn't know you and Jacob were even friends."

"We aren't really," Jacob said. "She is just obsessed with me so I let her hang out here."

"Psh he wishes," I stated. "Jacob actually started stalking me a few weeks ago."

"Dude, you were stalking her?" Quil laughed.

"No it was not stalking!" Jacob insisted.

"He got my number from his sister then randomly showed up and my house," I said, smiling at Jacob.

"Yeah well as I remember it was you who begged me to sleep with you a couple nights ago," he hit back.

"Man you slept with her?!" Quil squealed like a little girl. "You are my hero!"

"No! We shared a bed," I said quickly. "There was absolutely no touching involved, Jacob probably has fleas or something."

"Ooh burn man," Embry smiled.

"You know, Leah, if you are looking for a real man," Quil said. "I am available."

"Don't bother Quil," Jacob told him. "She is completely into Uley." I noticed a strange look in Jacob's face, it looked almost like jealousy.

"Jealous?" I mocked Jacob.

"Why should I be jealous?" Jacob said rather coldly. "He has nothing I want."

"Looks like someone had douche-os for breakfast this morning," I shot back in the same tone.

"Mad because I am telling the truth?" Jacob challenged.

"Whatever you are just jealous of how much better Sam is than you," I said. Right as the words left my mouth I was shocked at myself for telling what was probably the biggest lie in the entire world.

"You two always like this?" Quil asked. "Cause if you are, its only a matter of time before you rip each other's clothes off."

"You are so perverted," I told him, hopping off the desk.

"Yeah, so?" Quil smiled. "So Jake, you all packed for the trip?"

"Almost, dude," Jacob said. "Its gonna be sick!"

"Yeah we are driving down to San Diego," Embry told me. "We have been planning this trip for like three years, finally saved up enough money for the gas and to rent a beach house."

"Your parents are letting you go?" I asked.

"Yep," Quil said. "Embry's mom is still a bit iffy but she can't say no now. Little Embry just has to check up every five seconds or else mommy is going to get worried."

"Shut up," Embry warned.

"How long are you going for?" I asked Jacob, who had been silent. I wondered why he had never mentioned this trip to me.

"About two and half weeks," he stated.

"Oh, cool," I said. I was freaking out on the inside. How was I going to survive without Jacob for almost three weeks! "I hope you guys have fun."

"Yeah, your brother is coming too," Embry informed me.

"What? My mom agreed to this?" I asked in shock. Why was I always kept out of the loop with these things. "She wouldn't, no. Seth cannot go. You guys will corrupt him. What if something happens. He can get sick or lost or- he wanders off sometimes. He sees something shiny and he just takes off after it. Who is going to notice if he wanders off. You will be to busy hitting on girls and drinking and-"

"Calm down, Lee," Jacob interrupted me. "You are freaking out more than your mom did. Sue actually thinks it's a good idea to let Seth get out of La Push. She helped us book the beach house and everything."

"You should come too," Embry said. Right as he said those words Quil's face lit up.

"Yeah you should! Come on it would be fun." he said, winking at me. I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Like you guys want be to ruin your man trip. Besides why would I want to spent two and a half weeks with you. The drive alone would make me go insane." I said.

"You should consider it Lee," Jacob said. "You know, to keep an eye on Seth. Think about it."

"I don't think so," I said. "Besides Sam would….."

"Screw Sam," Jacob said with frustration.

"He _is _my boyfriend," I told him, angered by his outburst.

"Yeah boyfriend, not owner," he said back, angry as well.

"I'm sorry, so you would be completely okay with your girlfriend leaving for almost three weeks with a group of hormonal guys?" I hissed at him.

"Whoa look at the time," Embry said. "We better get going, right Quil."

"No way," Quil said. "I wanna see what happens."

"Dude!" Embry said, grabbing Quil and pulling him out of the garage. "We will catch you guys later." Jacob and I stared intensely at each other, not even noticing Quil and Embry had left.

"Why are you such a push-over when it come to him?" Jacob demanded. "He treats you like shit!"

"How do you know how he treats me?" I demanded. "All you do is work on your piece of junk car!"

"If he is so wonderful to you, why do you spend all your damn time with me?" he snarled, his eyes burning with anger.

"I didn't see you complaining before," I yelled back, just as angry. "Don't worry you won't see me around anymore, asshole!" I began to walk out of the garage but was stopped when Jacob grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, trapping me in-between his arms.

"Tell me," he growled. "Why do you spend so much time with me?"

"I don't know," I shouted at him. "Because I am moron, I guess." Jacob stared at me intensely. I opened my mouth to scream at him again but was stopped by his mouth on mine. My mind went blank as soon as I registered his soft warm lips on mine. Neither of us moved, we just stood with our lips locked unmoving. After a few moments I jerked away, looking up at him with a confused expression.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. He looked at me with a pained expression.

"You going to tell me you felt nothing?" he asked.

"Jake, please, I…Sam.." I stuttered.

"Damn it!" Jacob growled, punching the wall next to me, causing me to jump. "Sam what? What, Lee? Sam is a piece of shit who doesn't realize what he has? What the fuck does Sam have over you? You know you don't love him so why the hell are you still with him?"

"I-I do love him," I whispered, stubbornly. "And he loves me. I know he does. He might not always show it, but he does. He-he has to."

"Leah," Jacob said gently, cupping my face in his large hands. "You deserve better than him. Why can't you see that. You honestly believe you will be happy with Sam your entire life?"

"And what Jacob?" I snapped at him. "What you want me to throw away my five year relationship and be with you. For how long? Until you wake up one day and decide you don't want me anymore like you did with Bella? At least with Sam I know he will always come back to me!"

"You're okay with that?" he asked, angry again. "With knowing he is off screwing other girls everyday. You know that's what he is doing, you aren't that naive! I would treat you right Leah, if you would just let me!"

"SHUT UP JACOB!" I screamed at him, tears flooding my eyes. "You don't know shit, okay! You don't know shit about me or Sam. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS," he yelled back. "BETTER THAN TO STAY WITH A GUY WHO CONTINUOUSLY CHEATS ON YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO AFRIAD TO TAKE CHANCES!"

"I hate you," I whispered to him, a few tears falling down my cheek. "You ruined everything!" I turned and hurried out of the garage.

"JUST RUN AWAY LIKE ALWAYS, LEAH!" I heard him shout after me. I continued running. I refused to stop. My legs pushed me farther and farther until finally they gave out and I collapsed onto the ground in a fit of sobs.

"I need him, I need him," I chanted over and over again, replaying the last few moments in my head. "Oh God, why did you make me need him….."


	7. Chapter 7

**Your reviews make me smile!**

**I own nothing**

"No m_atter who broke your heart, or how long it takes to heal, you'll never get through it without your friends."_

I knew I looked like shit when I got back home. Once I had cried myself dry, I picked myself off the ground and walked home like nothing happened. I had a major headache from the sob session and was in a terrible mood. The only thing that made my mood worse was seeing who was waiting for me on my porch.

"What are you doing here?" I growled at him. He looked at me apologetically.

"I think we need to talk," he said. "I need to apologize."

"Save it," I hissed. "I don't want your stupid apology. It won't change anything. Apologies never change anything."

"Leah, I messed up okay," he said. "I keep messing up."

"Yeah you do and I am fucking sick of it!"

"Leah, I love you," he told me. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to drown out his voice.

"No you don't," I said. "Don't lie to me anymore."

"I am not lying," he said, taking my hands. "I can prove it."

"How?" I asked.

"Marry me," he said hopefully. "Just like we always planned."

"WHAT?" I shouted at him. "Are you fucking insane?"

"Lee-Lee, we always talked about getting married. Now seems like the right time. I don't want anyone but you," he said.

"You have a great way of showing that, Sam," I said, yanking my hands from his grasp.

"I am sorry I didn't pay much attention to you at dinner with Jared and Kim," he said. "I promise to make it up to you."

"You really think this is about dinner?" I snapped at him.

"Wha- what is going on?" he asked confused.

"What is going on?" I repeated, my voice getting louder after every word. "What is going on? I don't know, how about we start at how you have been cheating on me for the last five months. Or about how I HATE to even look at you. Or better yet, Sam, how about we start at how I've fallen in love with someone else and you haven't even noticed!"

After the words left my mouth, something clicked inside of me. All the ropes holding me down snapped and I was finally free. I looked at Sam and no longer felt the need to hang on to him. The fear of my life without him evaporated and was replaced by a new hope. I knew I would be okay.

"Leah, what are you saying?" he asked.

"It's over, you piece of shit, donkey licking, cock-sucking, cheating son of a bitch!" I yelled at him.

"Leah," he started, fear in his voice.

"No, you shut the fuck up! I am tired of you acting like you own me," I screamed at him. "I don't need you Uley. I might be a screwed up bitch, but I can do better than you. Get the fuck out of my face and stay the hell away from me."

"No! I am not losing you," he growled before he grabbed my arm roughly, his fingers digging painfully into my skin. In an instant I drew back my other hand and punched him square in the nose, resulting in a loud snapping noise. He released me at once and cupped his nose. I was satisfied to see blood seeping through his fingers.

"Don't you dare touch me again," I growled at him. "Get off my property."

"I deserved this, Lee-Lee," Sam said, his voice muffled by his hands. "When whoever it is you think you love is done with you, remember I will be here, waiting."

I ignored him and slammed the door shut, locking it. I let out a huge breath. I had done it finally. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. I was free. I felt tears of relief falling from my eyes.

"Leah?" my mom asked, hurrying into the living room. "Is everything okay? I heard shouting." My mom took one look at me and knew immediately something happened. "Oh honey," she said rushing over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Its okay, you two just had another fight, he will be back."

I knew my mom hated Sam so her words caused me to begin laughing.

"Leah," my mom asked. "Honey are you…okay?"

"Yeah," I choked out between laughs and sobs. "Its done, finally, its done."

"What are you saying?" she asked me.

"Sam, mom," I smiled at her. "Its over."

"Oh thank God," she shouted and wrapped me into a crushing hug. "I knew, I just knew you would come to your senses! Leah I am so proud of you. Oh we need to celebrate." She pulled away from me and began scurrying around the house. "I am going to make your favorite, lasagna. And we are going to invite everyone over. Oh I need to get to the store. Lets see I need sodas, napkins, plates, utensils, what do you say to a pinata?"

"Mom!" I whined.

"Okay, okay too much. Oh Leah," she hugged me again. "Okay call whoever you want to invite, invite the whole damn neighborhood I am just so happy. I am going to run to the store, but I will be right back. Do not change your mind, you got that?"

"I got it mom," I laughed at her.

"Okay, I will be right back," with that she ran out of the house, shutting the door behind her. Seconds later she came back inside. "I need my purse and my keys," she smiled. She hurried and grabbed her purse and the keys off the counter. "Okay I will be right back!"

"You said that already," I said.

"Leah, this is really great," she told me. "I have never been more proud of you." With that she ran out the door and moments later I heard her car start.

"Well she took it well," I said to myself. I suddenly noticed my now empty house. Feeling of loneliness crept up on me again. "No, Clearwater, you can handle this." I said to myself. "Thanks Daddy," I said to the empty room. "I knew you'd be there for me."

* * *

When my mom said she to invite the whole neighborhood I didn't think she actually meant the entire neighborhood. But they were, crowding my house and back yard, chomping on the hundreds of hotdogs and hamburgers my mom purchased all wondering what the occasion was. My mom was chatting happily with whoever would listen. It was scary how happy she was.

I sat down on a chair and began picking at my hamburger. I eyed the "He's Finally Gone" cake next to me, which had a picture of Sam on it with a huge X through his face. It matched Sam-look-a-like pinata my mom had found as well.

"So what's the great occasion?" I looked up to see Paul taking a seat next to me. Raising an eyebrow at the cake. "I ran into your mom at the market and she pretty much forced me to come tonight. Said to invite all my friends. So why is she so happy?"

"I dumped Sam," I said flatly. Paul let out a loud laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Dude, your mom is awesome. I wish my mom threw me a party every time I dumped a girl," Paul said.

"Maybe she does," I said. "Its not her fault all the girls dump you first."

"You're hilarious," Paul said. "But really I am proud of you. Sam was a dickhead."

"You were his best friend," I pointed out.

"Key word: was," Paul said, taking a sip from his drink.

"What happened with you two anyways?" I asked.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Paul asked, in a serious tone.

"No, but tell me anyways."

"I didn't like how he was treating you," he said. "I confronted him about it once and he blew up on me and said to mind his own business and stay away from you."

"So you knew he was cheating on me," I asked angrily. "And you never told me?"

"Come on, Lee," he said. "Its not like you didn't know. Everyone on the res knew."

"Still it would have been nice for someone to come clean about it," I mumbled.

"Someone did," he smiled. I looked at him with surprise. "What? You think I didn't know about you and Jake? Jake is my boy. He told me about the fight you two had. I don't know why but he actually likes you. Doesn't see you as the moody, bossy, bitch you are."

"He just wants what he can't have," I said.

"I knew you were always a negative Nancy but damn, Clearwater, you have gotten worse. Jake isn't like that," Paul said.

"Whatever," I sighed. "I just got out of a relationship the last thing I need is to start another one."

"That is understandable," Paul agreed. He looked straight ahead and his eyes widened. "Wow."

"What?" I asked, turning my head to see what he was looking at. "Oh. My. God. Is that-?"

"Oh yeah," he said, the rude, sarcastic Paul was back.

"My mom?" I asked horrified. "Is she dancing with-with Collin? EW!" My mom was literally freak dancing with Collin, my brother's friend. "Its that illegal?!"

"Collin is eighteen," Paul laughed. "Besides he looks like he is enjoying himself."

"LEAH!" I looked up to see a horrified Seth walking towards me. "Please explain to me why our mother is FREAK DANCING with my friend like it's a damn MTV video?!"

"Go get your friend!" I shouted at him over the music that suddenly got louder and was now blasting some rap song about getting lucky in the club.

"Do something!" Seth shouted back.

"Me? Why me? I'm not getting in the middle of that!"

"This is your party!" Seth whined. We turned to see my mom now dancing with three guys, all Seth's friends.

"AHHH!" Seth and I shouted, covering our eyes.

"I am so out of here!" I yelled and I quickly went back inside, slamming the sliding door shut to drown out the sound of the music. I could now hear whoo's and damn's coming from the crowd.

I went into the kitchen and began devouring the chips in the chip bowl hoping it could erase the picture of my mom grinding on Collin.

"Your missing the show," Jacob said, entering the kitchen and leaning on the wall across from me.

"I am okay with that," I said, stuffing more chips into my already full mouth.

"She is pretty wasted," Jacob said. "What's the occasion?" I swallowed the chips loudly and cleared my throat.

"I dumped Sam," I said. I expected a surprised remark from Jacob.

"That's the reason she has been taking shots for the last hour?" he laughed.

"I am never going to live this down," I said, burying my head in my knees. "Mind finding some tequila shots for me. I am the one who should be excited."

"I am happy for you, Lee," Jacob said. "And I'm sor-"

"Stop! Just stop. Can we just forget about that whole situation. Just forget _all _of it."

"All of it?" he asked, I saw his expression drop.

"Yeah," I forced myself to say. "All of it."

"Okay," he smiled at me sadly. "It's forgotten."

"Thanks, Jake," I said.

"So San Diego," he said, after a few minutes of silence. "You in?"

I looked outside to my mom who was sitting on top of Brady's shoulders, cheering with a bottle of tequila in one hand and someone's shirt in the other.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I am so in."


	8. Chapter 8

**Whew I have been busy the past few weeks! Finally got enough time to sit down and write this! Thanks for the support. You reviews literally make me smile and laugh!**

**I do not own anything…..**

"_Elbows up side to side like a cholo! I'm brown I get down the girls love how I lean!"_

"Dude shut up!"

We had been on the road for almost five hours and I wanted to throw myself out of the car. We had piled into Quil's dad's suburban. It was Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jake, and me. I was not aware Paul was coming when I agreed. If I had I was sure I would have passed on the offer. He had been singing obnoxiously loud to the radio the entire ride. It took about a full day of driving to get to San Diego. We had arranged to stay the night in a motel tonight, but unfortunately that was about seven hours away. Paul was currently driving, I was in the passenger seat.

"Lee change it please," Quil asked. "His singing is giving me a headache."

"Sorry Quil, but you made us sit through two hours of 'Classic Hits from the 90's'" I shot back. I think if I heard another *NSYNC song my head would explode. In all honestly Paul's singing was somewhat entertaining to me because it was so horrible and it was bugging the crap out of the rest of the guys.

"Come on!" Jacob whined from the very back seat. "Who even likes this song?"

"I do dipshit!" Paul yelled back, turning the volume louder and raising his voice. I shook my head and grabbed the ipod to search for another song.

"Are you serious?" I asked Paul, hitting the play button. When the music started four groans came from the back and Paul flashed me a toothy grin.

"_Hey lady let me tell you whyyyyyyyyyy," _Paul sang.

"_I can't live my life without you!" _I joined in.

"_Everytime I see you walking by I cannot breathe you don't understand!"_

"_But in time you will, I must make you understand!"_

"_IIIIIII wanna be your man, IIIIII wannna be your man!" _we sang in unison. I glanced behind to see eight shocked eyes looking back at us. Each with their mouths open.

"_Better not pass me by cause if you do you'll lose a good thing oh ba-by  
cause what I have to say is sealed with a kiss and wedding ring wedding ring"_

"_I WANNA BE YOUR MAN!" _Paul and I finished loudly before busting out into laughter.

"The hell was that?" Jacob asked.

"Leah and your sister used to sing this to me all the fucking time," Paul laughed. "Bitches would call me in the middle of the night and then start singing it. I finally learned not to answer the phone and they would leave it on my voicemail."

"I forgot all about that," I laughed at the memory. It was a pre-Sam time, therefore it was fun and undramatic. 

"Okay I'm placing a no singing law," Embry said. "Enacted right now!" All of us agreed to the rule and continued on our trip with nothing but the sound coming from the radio.

"Lee, wake up," I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Jacob. "We are at the motel." I stretched and slowly got out of the car. It was dark outside already. I grabbed my backpack and followed the guys inside.

Paul approached us with three keys in his hand.

"Alright Quil and Embry room 121, Jake and Lee room 123, and Seth you and me 122," he said, throwing the keys at us.

"Wait, I thought I was staying with Leah," Seth piped up.

"Nope you rooming with me," Paul said, elbowing Jacob in the ribs and winking at me. I threw him a glare. "Besides this vacation is about getting away from everyday stresses not sharing a room with them." Seth just shrugged his elbow and made his way to the room.

"Pervert," I told Paul once Seth was far enough away.

"Enjoy your night, guys," Paul smiled evilly at us and walked into his room shutting the door behind him.

"I might punch him tomorrow," I said as Jacob unlocked the door. Once it was open I peered inside and gasped. "Oh I am going to break his nose tomorrow!" The room we got had only one queen sized bed.

"I knew it shouldn't have let him book the rooms," Jacob said, scratching the back of his head looking like he didn't know what to do. "I'll sleep on the floor."

I dumped my backpack on the floor and plunged onto the bed. "Its not like we haven't slept in the same bed before," I said. "Besides I am so fucking tired, I am going to pass out in a second anyways."

"Last time was because you have this irrational fear of storms," he smiled and laid down next to me. "That was one interesting car ride."

"I still can't believe Quil accused Seth of cheating at the license plate game," I said, remembering the 45 minute argument between Seth and Quil.

"Not as bad as Paul freaking hitting on that chick in the gas station while her boyfriend was putting gas," Jacob said. "I was sure he was going to crash into our car."

"I didn't know Embry was such a huge Miley Cyrus fan," I said, turning to face Jacob.

"I don't think Embry did either," he laughed. "He was embarrassed by all her songs on his ipod."

"Wow," I laughed. I looked into Jacob's dark brown eyes. We stared at each other for a few moments before he slowly inched towards me. I quickly sat up. "Well I am going to take a shower before I fall asleep." I jumped up and hurried into the shower.

After a while in the shower I climbed out and noticed I hadn't brought my backpack into the bathroom with me. I wrapped a towel around me and headed outside.

Jacob was on the bed flipping through the channels. When he saw me, his eyes widened and his mouth formed into a perfect O.

"Stop drooling, its uncomfortable," I snapped at him as I searched the room for my backpack.

"Then don't walk around in a skimpy towel," he said, sounding angry. I whipped around to face him.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded.

"You!" he yelled. "You know I am having enough trouble here containing myself and you are walking around naked? What the fuck Leah?"

"I forgot my backpack because someone tried to molest me on the bed!" I hissed at him, trying to keep my voice down.

"Oh is that what I did?" he growled. "Whatever, your fucking backpack is on the chair. I am taking a shower. Try not to look like a whore by the time I get out."

"Fuck you Jacob," I said. He stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I was fuming. How dare he? Did he think I was purposely walking around half naked to tease him. Why couldn't he get that as much I wanted to start something with him I wasn't ready. I was still getting over Sam.

But, I told myself, that doesn't mean I can't make Jacob pay for his little outburst. He wants to see teasing I will give him teasing.

I changed into a black wife beater and some tiny pajama shorts. Although I wasn't planning on sharing a room with Jacob, I was glad I had chosen these pajamas. I brushed out my hair and applied a little lip gloss.

I climbed onto the bed and began flipping through a magazine I had bought. I heard Jacob shut off the shower and moments later I heard him enter the room.

Okay, I said to myself, let the show begin. I looked up not expecting to find a wet Jacob dressed in only gym shorts. I watched closely as one drop of water slid down his muscled chest and get lost in the trail of hair under his belly button.

"Whose drooling now?" he sneered. I tore my eyes away from his six pack to his angry eyes.

"Not me," I said back. "I was just checking to make sure you were actually a guy because your mood swings remind me of PMS."

"You will be lucky if you ever get a guy as well endowed as me, Clearwater," he said, turning off the light and laying down next to me. I got under the covers and turned away from him, completely abandoning my plan. I didn't feel like talking to him when he was being an ass.

"Well I've got two weeks to hook up with as many guys as I want to," I huffed. "I'm sure they will please me better than you ever could."

Suddenly he grabbed me and pinned me beneath him. From the light from the street lights outside I could see the angry look in his face, which was inches from mine.

"You have something to say?" I glared up at him.

"You are such a bitch sometimes," he growled.

"Sorry, airhead, but I'm not the one laying on you am I?"

"You might as well enjoy it as you can," he glared.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked him. His hard expression softened slightly and he let out a sigh.

"Since you love jerks so much I figured you'd finally notice me if I treated you like shit," he sneered.

"Get off of me," I hissed. I used all my strength and shoved him off me. "Screw you Black!"

"Shit Lee," he shouted at me, panicked. "I'm sorry, I just got-"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I had shut the door to the hotel room. I was now standing in the deserted hall way, locked out of my room. There was no way I was going back in here with that asshole. I crept over Paul and Seth's room and knocked softly. After a few minutes of no answer, I put my ear up to the door and heard a pair of loud snores. I went on to Embry and Quil's room and knocked again. I was waiting patiently, until I heard the door to Jake's and mine room open. I hid behind the ledge separating the two rooms. I hear Jacob sigh and look around. Right as he was about to walk right by me, the door opened. Quil stood there about to say something, when I clamped a hand over his mouth and shoved him into the room. Letting the door slam behind me.

"What the hell?" Quil asked, once I removed me hand.

"I need to sleep here," I said.

"No."

"What? I have no where else!"

"Go back to your room. There is only two beds here and I am not sleeping on the floor after that car ride."

"Share a bed with Embry!"

"Are you serious? No that's…weird. Plus he is already asleep." Quil argued.

"Fine," I said, walking over to his bed. I was tired and cranky. I slipped into the tiny bed and scooted over enough so Quil was barely able to lay down without touching me.

"Um, Lee," Quil said hesitant. "I don't think-"

"Shut the fuck up and get in," I snapped. "Its like you never seen a girl before."

"Okay," he said, getting in. "Anything to get in my bed huh."

"Touch me and die," I mumbled before laying down and closing my eyes. I was asleep in seconds.


End file.
